Pure
by Marisay-chan
Summary: Rikuo has been feeling warm all night, what's going on? WARNING: Incest and Yaoi are involved in this plot! Read at your own risk!


_Marisay-chan here! This story is inspired by a comment made by __**PrideViola **in "The Nura men"__, whereby Rikuo is the 'victim'._

_Right now, I am busying doing the story cover now that has allow as to put book covers for our story! I have finished all the covers for my other story as well as this story. So I hope that all of you will like it ^_^ (It sure was hard to come up with it T_T)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the story. ^_^_

_Please note: Once again, this story has nothing to do with my other story. Just simply sharing it to you readers. ^_^_

_To clear some things up:_

_Nurarihyon is in his past form in this story_

_Rikuo's night form has the name of Rikun like my other story._

_In Italics are thoughts_

_Summary: Rikuo has been feeling warm all night, what's going on?_

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

Rikuo turned to the right side of his bed, trying to get into a comfortable position so that he could sleep. However, it did not seem to do any good, so he flipped to the left side.

"Haaa…"

Rikuo sighed, sitting up slowly, before clenching his right hand on the front of his kimono.

"…I won't be able to get some rest like this…" Rikuo gripped his forearms. "…Why is it so warm…? I'm not sick, am I?" Rikuo glanced towards the opened door, where the cherry blossom tree stood out there. "Maybe I should go and find Otou-san."

With that being said, Rikuo pushed the covers away and stood up, walking out of his room.

* * *

_**Innocent Rikuo + Three Dominants = Pure Sexiness!**_

* * *

"It sure is quiet around here." Rikuo commented to himself, looking around while walking along the corridor. "Not surprising, it is late at night, or rather, really early morning."

Rikuo shivered against the cold night/morning air, quickly hiding his arms under his sleeves. But, for some reason, the cold felt really good on his heated skin.

Rikuo touched his forehead. "I think I'm really sick…I better hurry and find Otou-san."

First, Rikuo went into his father's room. Finding no one there, he frowned slightly.

_Hm? It is so late already…where could he be?_

Rikuo then started to look to in every room, searching for his father. After a while, Rikuo stopped to rest, panting slightly.

"Haaa…Just where is he? I have search through almost all the rooms…" Rikuo blinked. "…Ah…I have not looked into the meeting room ye-Ah!"

Rikuo hugged himself, gripping his hands on his forearms. The heat within him was really getting hotter, causing him to pant out. Shivering, Rikuo quickly made his way to the meeting room, where the Council Meetings are held.

* * *

_**Innocent Rikuo + Three Dominants = Pure Sexyness!**_

* * *

As Rikuo got nearer to the meeting room, his whole body was shaking slightly, the heat was almost unbearable, making him want to…well, actually he had no idea what he wanted, but it made him wanted to do something.

Standing in front of the room, he reached a trembling hand forward, about to place it on the door, when he heard a weird sound.

Blinking twice, he called out, "Otou-san, are you in there?"

There was a short silence after he asked that.

"R-Rikuo?" His father's voice came through. It sounds a bit breathless to him though.

Frowning slightly at that, Rikuo asked, thinking his father was hurt. "Are you alright, Otou-san? May I come in?" He then placed his hand on the door.

"W-Wait, Rikuo!" His father shouted, just as he was about to slide the door open. "H-Hold on for a second! I will go and open the door! Just wait there!"

Blinking rapidly in confusion, Rikuo did as he was told, taking his hand off the door. "Ah…all right." As he waited, sounds of shifting around could be heard, as if there were more than one person inside, and they were moving in a hurry. Then, sounds of footsteps came to the door.

Rikuo looked up as the door slid opened. Standing there was his father, Nura Rihan, in his usual kimono attire. Blinking at the sight, Rikuo noticed something.

"Is something the matter, Otou-san?"

"E-Eh? Why are you asking that?" Rihan smiled, a bead of sweat sliding down his cheek.

"You are panting." Rikuo told Rihan, who was indeed panting, as if he was doing something exerting. Rihan laughed nervously at that, before coughing into his hand and taking a deep breath to stop his pant.

"Ahem…just doing something…anyways, come in." Rihan gestured Rikuo inside the room.

"Un…" Rikuo then stepped inside the room, and blinked in surprise when he saw there were other occupants, while Rihan shut the door.

"Jii-chan! Rikun!"

Sitting in the middle, was his grandfather, Nurarihyon, who was running a hand through his goldish-black hair, smiling at him, and his brother, Nura Rikun, who was sitting opposite of Nurarihyon at a distance, keeping his head down, his white-blacked hair covering his eyes.

Noticing that, Rikuo went to Rikun, kneeling beside him. "What's wrong, Rikun?" He then placed a hand on Rikun's cheek.

Rikun jerked at the touch, before lifting his head, meeting Rikuo's concerned eyes with his glazed ones.

"Are you sick as well?" Rikuo asked, feeling Rikun's forehead with his hand.

"No…just a bit tired…" Rikun placed his hand over Rikuo's hand, gently bringing down. "…Wait… as well? You are sick, Rikuo?" Rikun snapped out of his dazed state, now placing his hand on Rikuo's forehead in concern.

Rikuo leaned against Rikun's hands, humming softly as it felt really good. "…I think so…I have been feeling really warm all night, so I thought I would come and find Otou-san…nnh…" Rikuo moaned out slightly as Rikun stroke his cheeks.

Thinking that he was moaning out of pain, Rikun turned to Rihan, who was blinking in slight shock at the sound that Rikuo had emitted. "Oyaji, check on Rikuo."

"…Huh? Ah…sure." Rihan shook his head, thinking he must have misheard the sound, before sitting in front of Rikuo, placing his hands on Rikuo's face, trying to find out what was wrong.

Nurarihyon was staring at Rikuo, as Rihan started feeling Rikuo around, covering his mouth with his hand, thinking of something.

Rikuo closed his eyes as he felt his father's hands around his face. For some reason, every touch seems to ignite something in him, causing him to want more of the feeling. He did not even notice that he was making soft mewling sounds.

Rihan swallowed as he heard all of that, the sounds making his own body twitched

"Will he be all right?" Rikun asked his father, still thinking Rikuo was making those sounds in pain.

"…" Rihan stayed silent, before moving his hand down to Rikuo's neck, hoping to quell Rikuo's mewling voice. However, that proved to be a mistake, as Rikuo cried out when Rihan's hand slide over the part where the neck meets the shoulder.

"Ahhh!" Rikuo moaned out, the touch sending a tingling feeling over his body.

Both Rihan and Rikun froze hearing that. Rihan swallowed again, his hands held still on Rikuo's neck as he tried to control himself. Rikun stared at Rikuo in shock, knowing that he was not moaning out of pain this time.

Rikuo slowly opened his eyes upon finding the feeling was gone. Seeing his father and brother staring at him with wide eyes, he tilted his head to the side.

"…What's wrong?" Rikuo blinked innocently.

Rihan took his hands off Rikuo, hiding them in his sleeves as he cleared his throat, looking to the side with a strange expression on his face.

"…Rikuo," Rikuo turned to Rikun, who had a similar expression. "…Do you know that…you are moaning?"

"Eh?" Rikuo blushed at that. "W-Was I? Sorry…it's just that…it felt really good when Otou-san touch me…"

"Felt really good…" Rikun repeated slowly, trying to comprehend the situation.

A chuckle startled all the three of them, making them turned to the voice.

"…This is not funny, Oyaji." Rihan narrowed his eye on Nurarihyon, who was amused by the whole thing.

"Not to you that is." Nurarihyon snorted out, before he looked at Rikuo, smiling. "Rikuo, why don't you come here for a second? I think I know what is wrong with you."

Rikuo blinked once, standing up to walk towards Nurarihyon, while Rihan and Rikun glanced at each other in apprehension.

Once Rikuo reached Nurarihyon, and was about to kneel down in front of him when Nurarihyon suddenly grabbed his right hand and pulled, making Rikuo fall forward.

"Ahhh!" Rikuo shouted out as Nurarihyon repositioned both of them, so that Rikuo was sitting between his legs, his back leaning against his chest.

"J-Jii-chan?" Rikuo looked up at his grandfather in confusion, his right hand still held in Nurarihyon's right hand

Nurarihyon simply smiled, leaning down to his ear. "Tell me, Rikuo, does it feel good when I do this?" He then licked at Rikuo's earlobe.

"Nnnh!" Rikuo shut his eyes, the heat within him got hotter and hotter as Nurarihyon bit into his earlobe, before sucking it softly. "Ahhh…!"

"Oi, oi, Oyaji! Isn't it still too early for him?" Rihan protested. However, he made no move to stop him, his eye glued to Rikuo's face as he moaned. Rikun, too, was mesmerized by Rikuo's flushed face.

Nurarihyon chuckled, seeing the looks that Rihan and Rikun was giving to Rikuo. "Perhaps, but," Nurarihyon glanced down at Rikuo, who was already panted heavily just from that. "As you can see, his body is saying otherwise. If you leave him be, he will only get worse." Nurarihyon then kissed Rikuo's cheek softly.

"E-Eh?" Rikuo blinked, looking between the conversing yokais. "W-What do you mean by t-that? W-What is happening to me?" He stuttered out, his whole body began to tremble, as Nurarihyon kept planting kisses on his face.

Rihan bit his lips when he heard what Nurarihyon had said. Smiling at Rikuo awkwardly, he said, "It means that, Rikuo," Rihan coughed. "Your body wants to mate."

"M-Mate?" Rikuo blushed heavily at the prospect. "I-I thought I am still too young?"

"That's what I said earlier…" Rihan stared at him. "But apparently, your body thinks differently…"

"Well, shall we help Rikuo with his problem?" Nurarihyon let go of Rikuo's hand, licking at Rikuo's neck, causing Rikuo to gasp out. "By the way, Rihan, Rikun. The both of you would really be glad to hear this."

"Hear what, Jiji?" Rikun asked, not taking his eyes off Rikuo.

Nurarihyon chuckled. "That what we hoped was true. Judging from his reaction by just touching him," Nurarihyon reached a hand inside Rikuo's kimono, caressing his chest softly, making Rikuo ached his back as well as mewling out loudly. "He is a submissive."

Rihan and Rikun's eyes darkened at that. "A submissive…?" Both of them licked their lips as they stood up, walking towards Nurarihyon and Rikuo.

"Nnnh…! Nnh…! Ahh!" Rikuo moaned as Nurarihyon slowly slides his kimono off, kissing the revealed flesh. "W-Wait…!"

"Just let us take care of you, Rikuo." Rihan kneeled in front of Rikuo, with Rikun beside him. "We will make you feel really good."

"Wha-Ahhhhh!" Rikuo threw his head back, leaning on Nurarihyon's shoulder, shutting his eyes tightly as Rihan opened his kimono further more, licking his chest while Rikun spread his legs opened, caressing his inner thigh.

"Nnnh…! Ahhh…!" Rikuo could feel his body tremble even more as he was stimulated in three different places, making it very hard for him to think. "B-But…what about…Ahhhh!" Rikuo cut himself off as Nurarihyon moved, kneeling behind him to give room for Rikun, who latched his mouth on Rikuo's left nipple, at the same time as Rihan licked his right nipple.

Rihan moved backwards to look at Rikuo, lust clouding over his darkened amber eye. "What about your mothers, is that what you are trying ask, Rikuo?" Rihan spread Rikuo's legs further apart so that he and Rikun would be able to settle well on each of the side of Rikuo. "Yamabuki and Wakana already knew about this. Yokais have the tendency to mate within the family after all. Don't get me wrong, I love both of them, really. But, even so, it is just not enough. I, we," Rihan gestured at Nurarihyon, Rikun and himself. "Need more. And the ones, who are able to sate these urges, are yokais from the same family. The closer the bonds, the better."

"S-So, every time all of you say you need to do something…" Rikuo blushed heavily.

Nurarihyon smirked. "That's right, it was too quench those urges." Nurarihyon bit lightly on Rikuo's shoulder, making him shiver. "However, there is a problem."

"P-Problem?" Rikuo said breathlessly.

"All of us are dominants." Rikun told him, rubbing Rikuo's nipple with his thumb, eliciting moans out of Rikuo's mouth. "So no matter how we try to mate, it was never satisfying enough. So we turned the focus on you, waiting for you to mature, hoping that you are a submissive…and it turns out that you are."

"We thought that we would have to wait longer, but it seems to be unnecessary." Rihan smirked. "You came to us on your own free will." He then brought his face close to Rikuo's, lifting his chin so they are staring into each other's eyes. "You have no idea how long we had waited. Day by day, night after night, trying to control ourselves when we see you. You were so close, and yet so far away, teasing us when you smile, hugging us innocently, not knowing what you are doing to our body. So, we hope you are prepared, Rikuo." Rihan then placed his hands on Rikuo's kimono, tearing it away from his body, causing Rikuo to gasp, trying to close his legs to cover himself, but was stopped as Rihan and Rikun held onto his legs, preventing it from moving. "Because we are not waiting any longer, not with your body presenting itself deliciously to us."

With that, the three of them attacked Rikuo's body, licking, sucking and biting everywhere they could reach, leaving love marks all over Rikuo's body.

"Nnnh! Nhh! Haaa! Haaa! Ahhhh!" Moans, gasps and pants were wretched out of Rikuo's mouth. Every single touch made by the older men was like sending sparks of electricity throughout his nerves system.

"How should we go about this?" Rikun asked, biting into Rikuo's inner thigh, causing Rikuo's body to jerk unconsciously.

"Hmmm…" Nurarihyon kissed Rikuo passionately, before breaking it, a string saliva connecting them together. "Why not go straight to prepare him." He then snapped the saliva away, licking at Rikuo's bottom lip.

"Hm? No more foreplay?" Rihan raised an eyebrow, his hands playing with Rikuo's nipples.

Rikuo shut his eyes tightly, the blush on his face intensified as the three of them continued to play with his body, his breathing getting harsher as it goes on.

"Why so early?" Rikun agreed with Rihan. "We normally go further then this, before taking each other. Besides, I want to taste him." Rikun licked his lips as he stared at the Rikuo's member, which had quite an amount of pre-cum gathered at the top.

Nurarihyon chuckled. "Don't forget that this is his first time. His body is overly sensitized right now. Any more, he will not be able to take it." He then pressed his fingers against Rikuo's mouth. "Let's get to the main event, shall we? You can do that scene another time." Rubbing his clothed member against Rikuo's back, causing Rikuo to gasp out at the sensation, Nurarihyon slipped his fingers inside Rikuo's opened mouth, trying to wet it.

Rikuo blinked dazedly, confused with what was going on. So, instinctively, he started licking around Nurarihyon's fingers, making sucking noises as he goes, saliva slowly dripping from his mouth.

Then, Rikuo suddenly noticed that there was a lack of sound, aside from his sucking, in the room. Looking up, he saw both Rihan and Rikun staring at him with the strange expression again. Blinking, he looked back, with Nurarihyon's fingers still in his mouth, only to find Nurarihyon with the same expression on his face. Feeling self-conscious, Rikuo blushed, before pulling back, making a soft popping noise as he slipped his grandfather's wet fingers out of his mouth, thinking that he did something wrong.

The moment he did that, all the three of them growled out. A flurry of movement occurred, and Rikuo found himself on his hands and knees, with Rikun below him, Rihan kneeling in front of him and Nurarihyon behind him. All three of them were naked.

Rikuo widened his eyes.

_When did they-_

"Nnnh!" Rikuo's thoughts were cut off as Nurarihyon circled a wet finger on his entrance.

"You know, Rikuo." Rikun held onto Rikuo's hips. "For someone who is clueless about all this, you sure are doing a great job seducing us."

"E-Eh?" Rikuo blushed. "I-I-I was not-Ahhhhh!" Rikuo moaned out when Nurarihyon slipped a finger inside him, moving it in and out slowly. "Nnnn…! Nnh…! W-Wait…Haaa…it feels…weird…Nnnh…!"

Rihan chuckled. "Don't worry, it will get better later." He then kissed Rikuo, licking away the saliva that was dripping out.

"Distract him, I am adding another finger." Nurarihyon told Rihan and Rikun, before slipping the said finger inside, stretching the fingers apart, trying to loosen the muscle.

"Ah! Nnnh…! Ahhhh…!" Rikuo winced in pain when the second finger was added, but it was all forgotten when Rihan started licking his nipples while Rikun stroke his member. "Aaah…! W-Wait, R-Rikun…! D-Don't touch…Nnnnh!" His pleads went unheard as Rikun stroke faster, using the pre-cum as a lubricant.

Nurarihyon smirked, seeing Rikuo could only ached his back at the pleasure. After stretching for a while, Nurarihyon deemed that Rikuo was ready. Pulling his fingers out, Nurarihyon grabbed Rikun's member, making him groan, and position it on Rikuo's hole.

"Ready?" Nurarihyon smirked, and without waiting for them to answer, pushed Rikuo down on Rikun's member.

"A-Ahhhh-Mnnn!" Rikuo gasped out at the sudden intrusion, before Rihan covered his mouth with his, muffling his shouts. Tears starting welling in Rikuo's eyes at the pain that was mix with slight pleasure. He could feel Rikun's member pulsing inside of him, making him clench his muscle involuntarily on it. Rikun panted at the heat that enveloped him, before continuing to pleasure Rikuo, knowing that was not all.

Once Rikun was finally all the way in, Nurarihyon started to finger Rikuo again, with Rikun's member still inside.

"Nnnh!" Both grandsons of Nurarihyon's moaned at the feeling.

"…Relax further Rikuo, otherwise it will only hurt a lot." Nurarihyon told him, stretching the tight muscle further more.

"Nnnh…Nnnh…!" Rikuo tried to do as he was told, letting himself be distracted by his father's ministration on his upper body, while Rikun was trying to control himself not to thrust into the heat, breathing harshly.

After a while, Nurarihyon slipped his fingers out, this time positioning his member against Rikuo's hole. Kissing Rikuo's back, he whispered, "This will hurt."

"Eh-Uwaaaa!" Rikuo shut his eyes as his muscle was stretched even more to accommodate the intrusion.

"Breathe, Rikuo." Rihan told him, kissing his face soothingly, trying to divert Rikuo's attention away from the pain.

The tears from earlier run down his cheeks, as he tried to regulate his breathing like his father told him.

Nurarihyon grunted out when he was sheathed inside Rikuo. "So…tight…" Nurarihyon reached forward to licked at Rikuo's earlobe. "Oi, Rikun…Have you passed out? You are very quiet."

"Like…hell…I am…" Rikun panted out, his grip on Rikuo tightened. Being in the tight heat, as well as having another member sliding against his, was almost enough to drive him crazy.

Nurarihyon smirked. "Let's continue then." Leaning backwards, he placed his hands above Rikun's. "Brace yourself, Rikuo."

"Wh-Nnnh!" Rikuo mewled as Nurarihyon and Rikun started moving slowly.

Rihan licked his lips as he watched both of them thrust into Rikuo, the speed slowly increasing.

"Nnnnh! Nnnn! Ahhhh!" Rikuo moaned, the pain slowly ebbing away and the fiction started to feel really good. "Nnnhh! Ahh-AHHHHHHH!"

Nurarihyon and Rikun paused when they heard Rikuo screamed out. Panting really hard, Rikuo stuttered out, "Wh-What was t-that?" It felt like as if electricity had shot through him when they had hit something within him.

Rihan smirked, pushing Rikuo up so that he was straddling Rikun, before kneeling beside him. "That, Rikuo, is your prostate. Feels good, right?" He then gestured at Nurarihyon and Rikun. Nurarihyon and Rikun then pulled out leaving only the tip of their member inside Rikuo. At Rihan's signal, Nurarihyon and Rikun slammed back into Rikuo hard, striking the same spot again and again, while Rihan sucked on one of his nipple, pinching the other.

"AHHHHHH!" Rikuo ached his back, pleasure filling his mind, making him unable to think properly. Feeling out of sort, Rikuo placed his hands shakily on Rihan's shoulder to ground himself as the thrusts gets faster and harder.

"Ahhhh! Nnnh! Haaa…wa-wait…s-stop…! Something…Ahhh…something is happening…!" Rikuo's eyes widened as he felt something pooling in his stomach, his breathing getting harsher and heavier.

The other three yokais smirked. "…Let it happen then, Rikuo." They then picked up their speed. The thrusts between Nurarihyon and Rikun became irregular, trying to reach their climax while Rihan stroked at Rikuo's member.

"Haaa! Nnnh…! Unnn…! Ahhh…! Ah! Aahhh! Ahhh! AHHHHHH!" Rikuo threw his head back, screaming loudly as he came, his cum landing on Rikun's body.

Unable to take the tightening muscle on their members, Nurarihyon and Rikun cum inside Rikuo, groaning as they did.

Rihan stared as Rikuo as he panted, his face totally red at the stimulation, his tears still falling down.

Licking his lips, Rihan turned to Nurarihyon. Getting the hint, Nurarihyon pulled out of Rikuo, causing cum to flow out and onto Rikuo's inner thighs, and sat at the side.

Seeing Rihan taking Nurarihyon's position, Rikun pulled out as well, but stayed below Rikuo. Smearing his hand on the cum that landed on him, Rikun licked it clean as he watch his father preparing to take Rikuo.

Rihan moved his member upwards from Rikuo's thigh, where the cum was flowing, and scope it up, guiding it back to Rikuo's hole. Rikuo snapped his head to the back when he felt that. Smirking slyly at Rikuo, Rihan pushed the cum, along with his member, inside of Rikuo without any warning, accurately hitting his prostate.

"AHHHH!" Rikuo screamed again, this time holding on to Rikun. "Wa-Wait…! Otou-Ahhh…-san…n-no more…! Nnnnh! It's…It's too much…!" Rikuo's voice got higher as Rihan continued to thrust into his abused prostate.

Rihan bit his lips, feeling Rikuo's muscle clenching down on him. "Haaa…you better catch him, Rikun…he won't be able to take this." With that said, Rihan increased the speed of his thrusts, making sure to strike his prostate each time he went back in.

"Ahhh! Nnnh! C-Can't…! AH! AH! AHHHHHHHH!" Rikuo came a second time together with Rihan, shutting his eyes tightly, before he fell forward, blacking out at the intense pleasure. Rikun quickly moved to catch him, settling him comfortably against his chest.

* * *

_**Innocent Rikuo + Three Dominants = Pure Sexyness!**_

* * *

Rihan panted heavily, before pulling out of Rikuo.

"Well, we should definitely do this again!" Rihan grinned, moving towards Rikuo's side and kissed his hair fondly.

"Perverted old man…" Rikun held Rikuo protectively, narrowing his eyes at Rihan.

"Oi, you don't have the right to say me, you know?" Rihan deadpanned, sweatdropping slightly, before turning his attention to Nurarihyon, who was taking a smoke out of his pipe quietly. "What's wrong, Oyaji? Getting old?" Rihan teased him.

Nurarihyon narrowed his eyes. "Be quiet, Rihan. It has been a while since I had a submissive. They have quite an effect on us as you can see."

Rihan scratched his head. "Well…we did came harder then we did before…" Glancing at Rikuo, who was currently sleeping against Rikun's chest, "I can't wait for next time."

Nurarihyon closed his eyes, blowing out a ring of smoke. "Instead of thinking about next time, why don't you think about the current situation now?"

"Huh?" Rihan blinked. "Current situation?"

Nurarihyon opened one of his eyes to look at Rihan. "We have a Council Meeting in a few hours time."

Silence filled the room as Rihan processed the information, while Nurarihyon continued to smoke.

"Eh?" Rihan blinked and glanced to the closed sliding windows, where rays of lights are peeking in. "Eh?" Rihan turned back to Nurarihyon, a bead of sweat started appearing on his cheeks. "WHAT?"

"Don't tell me you forgot about it. Today's meeting was to get Rikun to be recognized as the Third Heir of the Nura clan." Nurarihyon stood up, walking to where Rikun and Rikuo are sitting, kneeling down to kiss Rikuo's cheeks, before placing his lips on Rikun's.

Rihan's eyebrows twitched at that. "Then why, of all places, did you chose to do this here when you know there is a meeting next?"

Breaking the kiss, Nurarihyon stood up again, looking back at Rihan while Rikun licked his lips. "Because I feel like it."

A vein popped on Rihan's head. "OYAJI!"

"Well, at least there will be something to think about when we are having the meeting, no?" Nurarihyon suddenly appeared in front of Rihan, smirking with the pipe on his hand.

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT NO-Mnnn!"

Rikun rolled his eyes as his grandfather and father continued to argue with each other…well, Rihan's the one trying to argue while Nurarihyon was silencing him by kissing him. Rikun then looked down at Rikuo's peaceful sleeping face. Smiling, he leaned down to kiss Rikuo softly on the lips.

"Sleep well, Rikuo."

~The End~

* * *

…_I think my nose is bleeding…*Covers nose and mouth with hand*_

_I was really grinning when I wrote Nurarihyon's answer to Rihan's question. That is just so like him, right? *chuckles*_

_Things to note:_

_Otou-san = Informal way f calling one's father_

_Jii-chan = Informal way of calling one's grandfather_

_Oyaji = Informal way of calling one's father, almost rude._

_Jiji = Informal way of calling one's elder or grandfather, almost rude_

_That's all Folk's! Please do review and tell me what you think! *goes off to take some tissue papers.*_


End file.
